se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abdullah Gül/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Abdullah Gül - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with visiting Turkish President Abdullah Gul during a welcoming ceremony for Gul at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, on June 25, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Abdullah Gül - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) meets with Turkish President Abdullah Gul in Ankara, Turkey, Feb. 21, 2012. (Xinhua/Liu Jiansheng) Japón * Ver Akihito - Abdullah Gül.jpg| Turkish President Abdullah Gul, who is currently in Japan, met Emperor Akihito on Thursday in a visit that is expected to open a new page to in the economic, tourism and investment potential between the two countries. Photo: AP / Koji Sasahara Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul (L) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at Abdullah Gül - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda held talks with His Excellency Dr. Abdullah Gul, President of the Republic of Turkey, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Abdullah Gül - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President Gül Declares the Marmaray Project to be an Engineering Wonder. abdullahgul.gen.t Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Abdullah Gül was welcomed with an official ceremony by President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of Indonesia at the Presidential Palace, Istana Merdeka, on the second day of his visit. Photo: Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Asia del Sur India * Ver Abdullah Gül - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of Turkey, Mr. Abdullah Gul, in New Delhi on February 09, 2010. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Abdullah Gül - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Gul Meets Khamenei during Tehran Visit. Turkey's Gul meets with Ayatollah Khamenei Abdullah Gül - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Gul Meets Khamenei during Tehran Visit. Turkey's Gul meets with Ayatollah Khamenei Abdullah Gül - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| President Mohammad Khatami shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Abdullah Gul, during their official meeting in Tehran, Iran, Sunday, Jan. 12, 2003. (AP Photo/Vahid Salemi) Abdullah Gül - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad paid a working visit to Turkey between August 14 and 15 at the invitation of President Abdullah Gül. Photo: Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Abdullah Gül - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Turkey's President Abdullah Gul, right, and his Iranian counterpart Hassan Rouhani speak during a signing ceremony for the agreements between their countries at the Cankaya Palace in Ankara, Turkey, Monday, June 9, 2014. Rouhani is in Turkey for a two-day state visit. (AP Photo) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Abdullah Gül - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel mourns as preparations begin for Peres’ funeral. By ARON HELLER. AP Abdullah Gül - Ehud Barak.jpg| Ehud Barak and Abdullah Gul. Selján Péter Abdullah Gül - Ariel Sharón.jpg| FM Gul meets counterpart Shalom. AP Archive Abdullah Gül - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Then Prime Minister Ehud Olmert meeting with Turkish President Abdullah Gul in 2008. There are better ways to repair our relationship than by crawling back to them with apologies. Credit GPO Palestina * Ver Abdullah Gül - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Abbas visita Turquía en medio de ofensiva terrestre en Gaza. Foto: Xihuanet Siria * Ver Abdullah Gül - Bashar al-Assad.jpg| Syria's President Bashar al-Assad (R) and his Turkish counterpart Abdullah Gul review a honour guard at al-Shaeb presidential palace in Damascus May 15, 2009. REUTERS/ Khaled al-Hariri Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Kenan Evren.jpg| erdoğan kenan evren hayranıymış. uludağ sözlük Abdullah Gül - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel, dün taziyeleri, Türk siyasetinin sembol mekânlarından biri haline gelen Güniz Sokak’taki evinde kabul etti. Taziyeler devlet geleneğine uygun biçimde Gül’ün yaptığı ziyaretin ardından başladı Abdullah Gül - Ahmet Necdet Sezer.jpg| 10.Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer'in görev süresi bitmek üzereyken sipariş edilen ve hangara yeni çekilen Köşk özel uçağının, Abdullah Gül Çankaya'ya çıktıktan sonra bir süre kendisinden gizlendiği ortaya çıktı. Dünya Bülteni Haber Portalı Abdullah Gül - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 11. Cumhurbaşkanlığı görevini 10. Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer’den törensiz devralan Abdullah Gül, halefi 12. Cumhurbaşkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan için görkemli bir tören hazırladı. Erdoğan güne TBMM’de başlayacak. Fuentes Categoría:Abdullah Gül